Power Rangers Wild Force (Pixel Beasts Universe)
Production Synopsis 1,000 years ago, the demonic Orgs wanted to conquer Earth but the ancient Warriors of the Animarium defeated them. Now, the Orgs began to resurface and the Wildzords choose an elite team of new warriors to defeat them: They are the Power Rangers Wild Force. Plot Characters Rangers Prwf-red.png|'Red Wild Force Ranger' Emilio Prwf-blue.png|'Blue Wild Force Ranger' Andy G Prwf-yellowf.png|'Yellow Wild Force Ranger' Eli L Prwf-black.png|'Black Wild Force Ranger' Sparkle Prwf-white.png|'White Wild Force Ranger' Johanna GaoCyan.jpg|'Aqua Wild Force Ranger' Faith Gao Orange.jpg|'Orange Wild Force Ranger' Anne GaoOnyx.jpg|'Onyx Wild Force Ranger' Y Gao Freeze.jpg|'Polar Wild Force Ranger' Majo GaoLime.jpg|'Lime Wild Force Ranger' Dan D Prwf-lunar.png|'Lunar Wolf Ranger' V GaoMarine.jpg|'Marine Wild Force Ranger' Glisten GaoGreen.jpg|'Green Wild Force Ranger' Glimmer GaoAzure.jpg|'Azure Wild Force Ranger' Charlie B GaoPurple.jpg|'Purple Wild Force Ranger' P GaoJade.jpg|'Jade Wild Force Ranger' Glitter GaoCrimson.jpg|'Crimson Wild Force Ranger' Lucia GaoSteel.jpg|'Steel Wild Force Ranger' GaoCopper.jpg|'Copper Wild Force Ranger' GaoCobalt.jpg|'Copper Wild Force Ranger' GaoBronze.jpg|'Bronze Wild Force Ranger' GaoGold.jpg|'Gold Wild Force Ranger' Animus Rangers Allies * Princess Shayla * Amani * Desiré * Wish Villiains Supporting Characters Morphin Calls Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Roll Call Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * Growl Phone * Lunar Caller * Crystal Saber Multi-Use Devices * Animal Crystals Individual Weapons & Team Weapon * Jungle Sword ** Red Lion Fang ** Blue Shark Fighting Fins ** Golden Eagle Sword ** Black Bison Axe ** White Tiger Baton ◆ * Jungle Blaster ** Falconator ** Sword of Pardollis ** Rhino Shooter ** Armadillo Puck ** Deer Clutcher * Elephant Shield * Bear Blaster ◆ * Polar Blaster ◆ * Banana Boomerang * Lunar Cue * Gator Lance * Marine Hammerhead Fighting Fins * Falcon Summoner Communication Devices *Pixel Phones Vehicles * Savage Cycles * Pixel Headquarters Zords * Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield ** Elephant Wildzord ** Wild Force Megazord *** Lion Wildzord *** Eagle Wildzord *** Shark Wildzord *** Bison Wildzord *** Tiger Wildzord ◆ * Isis Megazord ** Falcon Wildzord ** Armadillo Wildzord ** Giraffe Wildzord ** Rhino Wildzord ** Deer Wildzord * Predazord ** Alligator Wildzord ** Wolf Wildzord ** Hammerhead Wildzord * Gorilla Wildzord * Bear Wildzord ◆ * Polar Wildzord ◆ Alternate Combinations * Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode ** Lion Wildzord ** Eagle Wildzord ** Giraffe Wildzord ** Bison Wildzord ** Tiger Wildzord ◆ * Wild Force Megazord Double Knuckle ** Lion Wildzord ** Eagle Wildzord ** Polar Wildzord ◆ ** Bison Wildzord ** Bear Wildzord ◆ * Wild Force Megazord Striker Mode ** Lion Wildzord ** Eagle Wildzord ** Armadillo Wildzord ** Shark Wildzord ** Rhino Wildzord ** Tiger Wildzord ◆ * Wild Force Megazord Another Arm * Wild Force Megazord Another Arm Spear * Wild Force Megazord Crosshorn * Wild Force Megazord Spear and Shield * Wild Force Megazord Spear and Knuckle Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Cast Stage Shows Video Release Toyline Video Games Trivia/Notes See Also References Category:Pixel Beasts Saga